Cantarella
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Kaname found Zero IPod and finds unique song.


Cantarella

Warning: Genderbend, mild swearing, crappy grammar, sucky spelling

Summary: Kaname finds Zero IPod and finds unique song and got an idea.

Disclaimer: I don't know anything not even song.

/

Zero was sleeping while listening to her IPod she has Cantarella by Kaito version on replay. Then she was awaken by Yuuki she pull her ear bud from her ear.

"Can I help you Yuuki" Zero ask.

"Come Zero we have started are patrol and protect the Night Class." Yuuki said cheerful tone.

Zero groaned of mach of Night Class Zero put way her IPod in her pocket start walk with Yuuki.

When they got there was already hoard of Day Class girls which meant more problem for Zero and Yuuki.

Yuuki trying to push back coward of girls "please stand back" Yuuki shout. Then door open for Night class student to come thought.

"_KYAAA!"_

"_Idol-Senpai"_

"_Kaname- Senpai"_

All Day class girls where screaming and cheering for their future 'boyfriend' which slowly led to piss off Zero.

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT MONRING THEN LEAVE!" Zero shout. All the girls start to run for the hills.

"Zero you jerk you didn't have to scare them away" Yuuki told Zero.

"Well to bad I don't want those leeches think we are weak so they just past by use and get free drink out those stupid Day class girls" Zero reply. Yuuki was thinking over what Zero said it turn she didn't want anyone getting attack by any Night class student.

Then Yuuki received pat on head from dream boy Kaname Kuran. "Thank You Yuuki" Kaname said. Yuuki just blush "Your welcome Kaname- Senpai". Kaname smile then his eyes land on other Perfect Zero glaring at Kaname and other Vampires.

"I think you should head to class Kuran-Senpai" Zero said.

"Very well take Yuuki and _Zero-chan_" Kaname reply which piss off Zero.

"I didn't tell you call me by first name Kuran-Senpai" Zero said angrily.

"Well I should waste my time talking I should head to class" Kaname stat. With that stated the Night Class head to class.

Zero and Yuuki went there separated ways.

Zero:

I was walking thought grounds looking for any Day or Night class student wondering around. When I put my hands in my pocket to find my IPod it was gone what I was thinking 'O shit where it went I had in my pocket then it just disappear' I retrace my footstep all way back Night Dorm but still wasn't there I sigh I look for it later I was glad I put my name on it so when Yuuki finds she can return back to me.

Kaname:

I was looking thought Zero-chan IPod to see what taste of music she likes so far it very interesting. Especially this called Cantarella by Kaito. Then I started to think I quick excuse myself out my class I head straight to my room and got on my computer search for this song well I found it and it was beautiful but back to my plan this video will help me a lot to catch my silver hair princess with that I smile.

Normal point of view:

It was normal night at Cross Academy both Perfect doing annual runs but something unique going to happen to Zero.

Zero:

I finish my runs. I start head back to my room but something stops me. I listen carefully it was violin being play I flow the music then I notice man wearing all black and having mask and black hat his mask cover most of his face. He still plays the violin but I recognized that song it was Cantarella but only violin part I try to get near him but he notice he vanished.

When he was gone I went back to my room to get so sleep I start put on my pajama and went to bed my head was still fill with thoughts of mysterious violin man. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

Kaname:

It bein a while since I play violin but I'll manage I pick up violin and start to play. Then I heard foot step coming my way and recognized those foot step it was my precious Zero coming this way I keep playing. When I look up thought my mask it was indeed Zero but she coming to close I quick pull a vanish act.

When she head back to her room I follow her I quickly look away for few minutes so she can change when she drift off to slumber land I open her window and sneak in. I bend down to give simple kiss but she woke up from her slumber I quickly another vanish act but before I leave I put my fingers to lips to make hush sign with that I left.

Zero:

In my sleep I saw that same man standing next to me about to kiss me I open my eyes and there he is I quickly pull away from then I notice he pull white rose petal but these were different they were shining bright. Then he escape again thought my window but before he left he made hush sign and disappear into the night. When I clam do my nerve I saw a red rose by foot of my bed.

The Next Night:

Zero:

I was waiting for him. Then he came he show me another red rose. Then he disappears again into the night.

Next Night (Again):

Zero:

There was party held at school headmaster had a stupid idea of me playing the violin. But was to late here I'm playing violin when I was done I got claps and so disapprove but in crowd I notice him The Mask man in the crowd holding red rose he saw me perform. I blush and I saw him disappear again in crowd again.

Next Evening:

Zero: 

I look at two red rose that mysterious man brought to me. I sigh and start to drink my tea I still uneasy about Kaname he did pull any of his little stunts yet especially this tea he serve me, but O well I continue to drinking it. Then I notice I start to feel very sleep I decide to take quick nap.

Kaname:

I almost there to win my Princess heart but I do awful placing potion in that tea that knock her out. When I look back inside in her dining room she was a sleep I took the tea and carry her to special room that no one will find use I quick change her into proper clothes a long white dress with veil covering her hair. When she was change I quickly change myself into my outfit with done I place her down on chair.

I wait for clock strike Midnight that when potion wear off. But until then I reach out for her long strand of silver hair I put my lips and kiss it but clock strike 12 she open her eyes I expanded my hand for dance she took and we start to dance. Bent down to her I noticed her hands on my mask like she was about take it off but I stop her I put my fingers on my lips to make hush sign.

I reach inside vest of my disguise to pull out a key. I took her hand and place the key in her palm.

Zero: 

When I woke up from nap I saw the same strange man but him kissing my hair. He expand his hand I took we start to dance until he went down on one knee. I took the opportunity to take off mask. When I place hand on mask he grab hand and put his index figure to make hush sigh. He place key in my palm.

Then small flashback came to me it was when Yuuki and I were little.

_Flashback_

_Yuuki was crying that her favorite color is missing. I was about confronting her until Kaname came with strange case with key around his neck. I walk next to Yuuki to see what Kaname was doing. He pulls out violin and start to play it. It was beyond beautiful Yuuki was clapping and I was smiling._

_End of Flashback_

How here it is the key I thought was lost.

Next Night:

Zero:

I switch my runs for Yuuki since she was closer to Night Dorm. When I came cross to I open the door I knew all night class student should be in there class. I walk to Kaname room.

I open his room his door was open and there is case I walk up to it. I pull out key was nervous. I put key in keyhole it open when I lift case lid there lay something different then violin it was mask and gloves but these mask and gloves belong to mask name then it hit me Kaname is my mask man. I step back then I bump into something warm and I feel someone fingers in my hair.

"Why are you here my little mouse" Kaname whisper in eat as pull the ribbon out my hair.

I step back away from Kaname then I bump into the wall there was no way out. Then Kaname step out forward placing his right arm on wall so I won't escape. He was smiling his left hand was on left cheek and his right hand running through my hair I don't way I didn't pull my Bloody Rose but I close my eyes I felt his cold lips on my warm lips.

Normal Point of View:

"I must say your good kisser" Kaname said.

Zero blushes to comment "also you too and it has bein a while since you play violin" Zero said.

"Soon you remember me playing violin" Kaname said.

"I need to thank your favorite song to pull of this idea" Kaname said.

"You found my IPod" Zero said in shock.

"Yea" Kaname smile and he walk to his desk and pull out Zero IPod and Kaname hand over Zero IPod.

"Thank You Kaname" Zero said with smile. She start walk away but before she left she gave Kaname kiss on check.

"Have nice night my Dark Prince" Zero smile.

AN

I hope you like and please review.


End file.
